the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Right Path
Written By:Tigerfoot Chapter 1:A Calm Life "Kits, wake up" Silver meowed. The three kits next to her belly squirmed as they woke up. The little ginger tom, Torch, was the first to open his gray eyes. Then, was the white she-kit Cloud, who had blue eyes, and finally was the gray she-kit Yusa with her orange eyes. "What is it?" Torch asked. "It's feeding time, the twolegs have put food into the bowls" Silver replied. "Yum, I'm hungry" Cloud squealed as she, Torch, and Yusa rushed to the bowls. As Yusa chewed on the food, she realized she and her siblings were getting taken away from Silver soon. Yusa had heard from other kittypets in the neighborhood that after kits got old enough, they were taken from their mother. "Mom, are we going to be taken from you soon?" Yusa asked Silver. "Yes, but you will all be taken to great new homes" Silver replied. "But I don't wanna leave" Cloud whined. "Come on, now, it will all be okay" Silver said in a smooth silky voice. "We Will miss you" Torch whispered. "We still have a little time together" Silver murmured. "I hope that time seems like forever" Yusa whispered. "Yes, I do too" Silver replied. Chapter 2:Abandoned For the past half moon, the twolegs had peen placing all of their things into boxes. "What are the twolegs doing?" Torch asked. "I don't know" Silver replied. The twolegs then took the boxes and put them inside a very large monster. After all the boxes were gone, the Twoleg nest was empty. The female twoleg was the only left inside. With tears in her eyes, she opened a door, and put Silver, Torch, Cloud, and Yusa out. She then closed the door and left the den. "What's going on?" Cloud cried. "They have left us for good" Silver muttered as she turned around and headed for the fence. Just then, rain started to fall from the sky. Torch, Cloud, and Yusa followed Silver over the fence. "My kits, I have to leave you now" Silver sadly meowed. "But...but why?" Yusa asked. "Because I've always been a kittypet, I can't teach how to survive on your own. I'll only drag you down" Silver replied. "You can still live with us, we'll learn together" Torch meowed. "No...I can't" Silver snapped with regret in her voice as she ran off into the rainy forest. "Silver!" her kits cried after her. "What do we do now?" Cloud whined. "We live together, and learn how to survive" Torch answered. "And how do we do that?" Yusa asked. "We'll figure it out!" Torch snapped. "All right" Yusa nodded. The three kits wandered through the forest, the trees shielding them from the rain. "We can live here" Torch meowed as they arrived at a fern bush. "All right, we'll start a new life on our own" Yusa meowed "one where we don't need the help of others." Chapter 3:A Glimpse of Horror Yusa bunched her legs and leaped on a small mouse. It wasn't large, but it was better than nothing. Torch, Cloud, and Yusa had tought themselves how to hunt. They had been living on their own for a moon and it had been going pretty well. As Yusa picked up her mouse and started to take it back to their den, she heard sounds that seemed like cat screeches. As she ran toward them, they got louder and sounded like fighting cries. When Yusa arrived at the scene, she peered around a tree and watched from a distance. Yusa saw a small brown tom faced with a large black tom, a gray flecked she-cat, and a white tom. " Thrush, you've been stealing our prey" the black tom snarled at the brown tom. "It's everyone's prey, no one has rights over it" the brown tom was determined, despite being outnumbered in size and numbers. "Kill him Darkclaw" the gray flecked she-cat snarled at the black tom. "Of course, Ashwing" Darkclaw replied. "Felix, you attack first". Darkclaw growled at the white tom. Felix nodded and lunged at Thrush. The brown tom swiftly dodged the attack and slashed at Felix's side. Felix retreated, while Ashwing took his place. While Ashwing seemed to be a more formidable fighter, Thrush still easily made her fall back with a slash to the belly. Finally, Darkclaw went up against Thrush. Thrush's movements werent enough against Darkclaw. He easily pinned Thrush to the ground with his claws at Thrush's throat. "Any last words?" Darkclaw hissed. Thrush simply spat in Darkclaw's face. Darkclaw's eyes burned with rage as he lifted his claws. Yusa closed her eyes as she heard a sickening choking noise. When she opened them, Darkclaw, Ashwing and Felix were gone and Thrush's throat was ripped open as he lay in a pool of his own blood. Yusa padded up to him and pushed her nose into his head, and left. Chapter 4:Tough Decision After seeing the horror of the fight, Yusa wondered if Darkclaw was going to come after her and her littermates. Would Torch and Cloud be safer if she joined Darkclaw? Yusa's head was spinning with confusion and worry. Category:Fanfictions Category:Tigerfoot's Pages